life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Content (Prequel)
Traces of Unused Content can be found in the game files for Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Unused Audio Dialogue with Taylor A conversation with Taylor at the Main Campus was originally going to be in the game at some point in development, but was cut for unknown reasons. The audio and text lines can still be found in the game files. The dialogue itself can be heard here. A file called "TaylorBacktalk" suggests tha a Backtalk challenge was included in this removed dialogue sequence. Unused Text Taylor's Mails and Messages In addition to the unused audio files, unused e-mails and SMS messages from Taylor as well as a journal entry can be found in the game files. This text is currently readable but does not represent the texture.Reddit post by /u/IgelRM. E-mail: TO: CHLOE PRICE SUBJECT: Taylor Christensen commented on a photo you're tagged in. To view the photo, make sure you click on the following link: http://nodface.strange/kj3xk9?=latestcomment Journal entry: (JOURNAL_E1_S04B_02_005) "Like Taylor, whose personality is even faker than the nose her parents bought for her on her 13th birthday." SMS messages: Episode 1: Episode 2: Victoria drank the tea= Victoria drank the tea |-|Victoria didn't drink the tea= Victoria didn't drink the tea Arcadia Bay 15 In an early stage of development, the story was meant to contain a sub-plot line about the so called "Arcadia Bay 15" (also referred to as AB 15), seemingly a local political group. At the Mill in Episode 1, Chloe would be able to interact with an object (likely a poster or flyer), as suggested by the subtitle file, and say: "The Arcadia Bay 15? Didn't expect these guys to be so political." Later in her room, Chloe would be able to view a website on her laptop. The following is a recreation of how the website might have looked likeCreated by user IgelRM.: Jail Reform Article There are unused lines for a prison riot article in the game files, the following is a recreation of how the article might have looked likeCreated by user IgelRM.: Objectives Some objectives that Chloe usually writes down on her hand can be found in form of unused text files. * "People-watch" * "Destruction" Unused Backtalks Some Backtalk challenges were removed from the game. Unused Database Nodes Some interesting unused database nodes can be found in the game files. * "E1_S04_FIREWORKSSUSPICION" * "E1_S04_GOTFIREWORKS" * "E1_S04_TEMPFIREWORKSFIX" Unused Character Info * In the game's subtitle files, the lines spoken by Mr. Keaton are labelled "MR._SAFIRE." It is possible that Safire was an early surname for the teacher. * The model textures for Sera Gearhardt are labelled as "Ruth". It's likely an early name for her. Unused Graphics The following files can or could be found in the game files but weren't used in the final version of the game. unused_s01a_realid.png|Chloe's real ID card. unused_s02_bluepills.png|David's Viagra pills. Unused Locations Some locations were cut from the game but references to them can still be found. The checkpoints of Episode 1 were released prior to the episode's premiere, in the first developer's diary for Before the Storm, "Return to Arcadia Bay". The script shows that the "Train" checkpoint originally was meant to be a "Schoolbus" checkpoint instead and got later replaced. It also shows that the "Old Mill" was supposed to appear a second time between the "Overlook" and the "Junkyard" chapters. Checkpoints Episode 1 Awake.jpg|Screenshot of the checkpoints. Unused Video Sequences The following sequence can be seen in the Episode 2 teaser that appears at the end of Episode 1, but it's not featured in the actual Episode 2. Life is Strange Before The Storm Episode 2 Teaser Trailer External Links * The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Before the Storm) Category:Unused Content